creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Wraithworm
Basic Information Wraithworms are red ghostly variations of immovable Warmworms and slightly larger than these common Creatures. These Halloween-themed Creatures were introduced to Creativerse with update R47 on October 18th 2017 for the first Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign. During this Halloween-related event that has lasted up until November 15th 2017, the daily Idol Login Chests contained Haunted Idols for the first time. From October 24th 2018 to November 14th 2018, Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign returned and all Idol Event Creatures like Wraithworms became tameable at the same time. Spawning Wraithworms only randomly appear for a certain timespan after an Haunted Idol or Infused Haunted Idol has been placed - because placing these will start a random Halloween-themed Idol Event and your goal will usually be to kill all spawning aggressive Creatures without letting your player character be killed by them. Only when the event "Whack-a-worm" is randomly initiated, Wraithworms will start to spawn. After Idol Events are successfully completed, a Haunted Ghost Treasure chest will appear and provide rewards. Common Idol Event Creatures might sometimes drop Ghost Loot Bags when being killed, but Wraithworms never drop any loot of their own. Compared with other red giant ghost "Boss Mobs", Wraithworms are rather weak Idol Event Creatures, but their event is difficult to beat because of the time limit. They will occasionally appear for tier 1 Idol Events initiated by common Haunted Idols, but more often for tier 2 Idol Events initiated by Infused Haunted Idols. However, after the event "Whack-a-worm" has been successfully completed, a tier 1 Haunted Ghost Treasure will appear in any case with only few Pumpkiru Candy, useful items and almost always one Infused Haunted Idol inside. Wraithworms can be spawned on Mob Spawners during Halloween event-times, and sometimes afterwards as well. Please note that Mob Spawners are not intended to let you "farm" infinite animal loot. Instead they are Machines that will spawn specific Creatures as a fighting challenge, intended to be used within Adventures created for other players to play. Creatures spawned on Mob Spawners do not drop any loot and cannot be tamed. However, Adventure creators can provide the first Creature that will be spawned with customary loot via Mob Spawner inventory window that other players will then receive when killing this Creature. Behavior Wraithworms are always aggressive, even on game worlds with the world option "peaceful creatures" enabled. This also applies to Wraithworms spawned by a Mob Spawner. They are immobile Creatures that are rooted to the spot where they will spawn - and they will always spawn within a range of ca. 16 blocks to all sides around an Haunted Idol or Infused Haunted Idol that has been place and at the same level/altitude as the Idol. If an arena is smaller and has been built up in the sky far from any possibilities for Warmworms to spawn outside, then they will be forced to spawn in a closer proximity around the Idol though. Just like common Warmworms, Wraithworms too will most often attack with their beak and can spit a lava fountain as a random special attack that will deal extra fire damage over time to player characters that are too close to the Wraithworm. However, since Wraithworms can be killed with just 3 strikes of any melee Weapon, they will only extremely rarely start this special attack before they will be killed. The red ghostly Wraithworms can spawn on just any type of solid blocks; but when they spawn on thin objects like Stone Signs laid flat on the floor or in Teleporters, where they cannot gain a foothold, a flat red ghostly blotch will spawn that won't unfold into a full Wraithworm. It's possible that in this case the actual Wraithworm will then spawn somewhere else, while the red flat blotch will be left unmoving and invulnerable. Combat These red ghostly Creatures take the exact same damage from any melee Weapon from Twigs to Lumite Swords: 3 hits. It seems like it is impossible to deal critical hits against this Idol Event Creature, even when the Badge "Brawler" has been unlocked. A special player-friendly feature is that Wraithworms will not lower the durability of your weapon whenever you hit them, nor the durability of your armor whenever they hit your player character. They will deal health damage though. Wraithworms can also be killed by 3 well-aimed Snowcubes, Poison Bombs or Explosive Bombs, as well as by other Explosives except for Fire Bombs and Flaming Skulls, because Wraithworms are completely immune to burning damage and heat damage just like Warmworms. Different to all other Idol Event Creatures (including W'urm, Wraithworms will not take any damage by Corruption nor can they be drowned. How to obtain Idols to spawn Wraithworms Haunted Idols can be obtained from daily Idol Login Chests during Halloween event-times. Infused Haunted Idols can be gained as rewards for successfully completing Idol events that Haunted Idols have initiated. In 2018, Haunted Idols could also be randomly collected from a few Ghost Loot bags that all Ghost Creatures dropped when being killed. Ghost Creatures only appear at night during event-times, like from October 24th 2018 to November 14th 2018. In 2017, not all Ghost Creatures dropped Ghost Loot bags. Instead, in 2017 both Infused Haunted Idols and Unleashed Haunted Idols could additionally be bought in the Store for Coins, and some more Idols could be obtained for free by claiming Pumpkiru's Community Candy Campaign rewards, both was only possible during Halloween event-times 2017 that had ended with November 15th 2017. Any Haunted Idols that are still left from the Halloween event or can be obtained afterwards through any means (like by buying block kits for player-made Blueprints with placeable Idols inside) still work the same after the event has already ended. Any Pumpkiru Candy that can be collected from Ghost Loot bags (that are rarely dropped from Idol Event Creatures like Wraithworms) and reward Haunted Ghost Treasure chests (that appear after Idol Events are successfully completed) cannot be traded for Halloween-themed items and recipes though until the "merchant" NPCs The Great Pumpkiru and Pumpkiru Jr. will spawn again. This will most likely happen in October 2019, but could maybe be the case even before that. Idol Events that feature Wraithworms Haunted Idol events (tier 1) * Whack-a-worm: ca. 12 red colored large aggressive Wraithworms will appear one after another that will have to be defeated within ca. 60 seconds. They will spawn ca. up to 16 blocks around the Haunted Idol and on the same level/altitude as the Idol. Only after one Wraithworm has been defeated, the next one will spawn somewhere close by or a bit further away. A hotfix has been provided for this event so that players with bugged timers (starting the events with much less than 60 seconds) will still get the reward, even though the timer might run out long before the last Wraithworm has been killed. Infused Haunted Idol events (tier 2) * Whack-a-worm can also be initiated when Infused Haunted Idols are placed. A known fact (seemingly not a bug though) is that when Whack-a-worm events are started by placing Infused Haunted Idols, these events will still only reward players with occasional Infused Haunted Idols contained in a common Haunted Ghost Treasure chest in the end, but will not reward players with Unleashed Haunted Idols How to beat Wraithworms Since Wraithworms will take the same damage (3 hits) from any melee Weapon, it is not even necessary to equip your best Weapon. You could even use your default Twig to kill them, but you can use just any Weapon you like, since these Creatures will not affect the durability of your melee Weapon when you hit them. Diamond Armor will be sufficient for protection; but Lumite Armor is always a safer bet for such combat events. Even more so because your armor will not lose any durability when fighting these Idol Event Creatures. It is absolutely recommended to gulp down an Health Regeneration Potion as soon as an Idol event starts. During Halloween event-times you can get these Potions from Ghost Loot occasionally. Even better would be to eat a Mushroom Sandwich or (a more expensive) Wholesome Sandwich that will grant you additional maximum health as well as health regeneration for 15 minutes. Wraithworms are vulnerable to only a selected few Explosives that deal elemental damage over time, such as Poison Bombs or Freeze Bombs, but since you will have to use 3 of each of these Explosives to kill Wraithworms, you might rather want to use Snowcubes instead, because 3 of those will also be lethal to Wraithworms when well aimed. Since it's essential to kill Wraithworms as quickly as possible, throwing Snowcubes while running up to Wraithworms and even while whacking them with your melee Weapon might be a good idea if you can pull it off. For this, you might want to select the quickslot of the Snowcube beforehand instead of any healing means so that you can quickly use right-click instead of typing the number key of the according quickslot twice - while using your melee Weapon at the same time. In melee combat, you can try to circle Wraithworms just like all other large red ghostly Idol Event Creatures continually (run around them without a need to use sprint) while hitting them, then they will not be able to hit you back. Holding down the left mouse button will let you auto-hit with your melee weapon. It is possible to place a block right in front of the Wraithworm and stand behind this block in order to hinder the Wraithworm from attacking you, but this might cost a little extra time... You can find player-made Blueprints for very small Idol arenas (also called "tamers") in the Steam workshop for Creativerse that can help you with besting Wraithworms as well as other Idol Event Creatures in a creative way. Essentially, Wraithworms can be killed the fastest if you force them to spawn in only a small area. You will need to build such arenas high up in the sky though, otherwise the Wraithworms would spawn just outside of the arena. Small arenas will spare you the trouble of having to run around from one spawning Wraithworm to the next one and lose precious time whenever the distance is unluckily large. Loot When killed, Wraithworms will usually never leave any Ghost Loot bags behind. Whenever Idol Events are successfully completed, the Idols will transform into Haunted Ghost Treasure chests. You will obtain these reward chests even if the event Creatures were killed by environmental damage instead of having been killed directly by players. Remember that the event Whack-a-worm requires of you to kill the Wraithworms as quickly as possible. As a reward for successfully completed Haunted Idol events, and in case of Whack-a-worm also for successfully completed Infused Haunted Idol events, only common Haunted Ghost Treasure chests will appear that contain: * always ca. 6-10 Pumpkiru Candy (Trade Item) * nearly always 1 Infused Haunted Idol * and 1-2 stacks of the following random items: * possibly 1-3 Advanced Health Potions * possibly 1-5 Basic Health Potions * possibly 1-2 Health Regeneration Potions * possibly 1-2 Fire Resistance Potions * possibly 1-2 Corruption Resistance Potions * possibly 1-2 Speed Potions * possibly 1-3 Glowing Mushrooms * possibly 1-3 Bones * possibly 1-3x Gunpowder * possibly 1-3 Explosive Bombs * possibly 1-2 Corrupt Obelisks * possibly 1-2 Basic Excavators * possibly 1-2 Advanced Excavators * possibly 1-2 Super Excavators * possibly 1-2x Corruption Dust * possibly 1-2 Corrupted Sandwiches * possibly 1-2 Corrupted Bread Loaves * possibly 1-2 Corrupted Soups * possibly 1-2 Basic Extractors * possibly 1-2 Advanced Extractors * possibly 1-2 parts of Obsidian Armor * possibly 1-2 blocks of Fossils * possibly 1-2 blocks of Dead Grass As said, Whack-a-worm events will not leave Infused Ghost Treasure chests behind, not even when these events were started by Infused Haunted Idol events. Pumpkiru Candy can then be traded for rare Halloween-themed Recipes and items, also the non-craftable Bat Juice and Marigold Potions from The Great Pumpkirus and also Pumpkiru Jr.s that will randomly spawn in the night on the surface, but only during Halloween event-times or for other rare occasions as Playful sees fit and will announce. Taming To tame an Wraithworm, ready a crafted and equipped Taming Collar and point it at the Wraithworm for 10 seconds without being interrupted. Stun Bombs can be effectively used to tame all Creatures, because they immobilize them completely and will render them unable to attack you. However you should note that you will have to throw one of these Explosives every 5-6 seconds so that the taming process will not be interrupted too often whenever the Creature "wakes up" and starts to fight back again. Wraithworms are not known to be affected by the glitching bug that will displace Creatures upwards or downwards all of a sudden, through the ground right into underground Caves or high up on tree tops. Keeping them as Pets As soon as Creatures have successfully been tamed and have sent you hearts, they will become immortal in principle. They will not die from hunger, sunlight, corruption, heat, cold, poison or drowning any longer, and they cannot be hit with Weapons. Only "dismissing" Pets (via their pet window, to be opened by looking at them and using right-click or typing "f" as the default key) will make them vanish forever while dropping their Loot Bag with the exact same content as if they were killed with a Weapon. Only Pet owners and players with the necessary permission rank can dismiss Pets. Wraithworms, Warmworms and W'urm will not follow player characters automatically like any other Pet will right after being tamed. They are rooted in the ground, and the only option to "move" them is to remove the block that they have spawned on which will let them drop down (sometimes only after you have left the area and return to it) vertically to whatever is right below them. Unfortunately, they also cannot be pushed with the ArcTek Gauntlets nor with Explosives. If an extremely rare bug should happen and displace your Wraithworm Pet, it will most likely only have dropped downwards. You can see cyan blue spots on your area Map (to be opened by typing "m" as the default key) indicating your Pets if you are in the same area as they are. This might help you to find out if your Pet is still somewhere "nearby" or not. You can switch between area map and world map by clicking on the magnifying symbol in the map window. For more details about how to keep Pets in Creativerse, please refer to the according Creativerse Wikia/Fandom article about Pets in general. Feeding Wraithworms as Pets Pets cannot starve, but if you want to harvest animal materials from them, you will need to feed them first. You can only feed them if they are hungry, which is always the case right after you've tamed them. If they are hungry, they will display a Food icon in their "thought bubble" when you get close to them, and in their pet window (open it by right-clicking the Pet while pointing your cursor at it in the game world or type "f" as the default key) you will also see the Food icon in their "Status" box. As Pets, Wraithworms will only desire Pumpkiru Candy. It is still possible to feed them any other type of Food, including Mushrooms. You can feed your Pets only by opening their pet window (right-click on the according Pet while pointing your cursor at it or press "f" as the default key while looking at your Pet) and then either right-click on the icon of the Food you want to feed in your inventory or quick-bar or drag & drop the Food over the pet window with your left mouse button. Please note that you will have to feed Pets their exact favorite Food to receive a good harvest. Pet Harvest After your Wraithworm has digested the Food (which can take a few minutes), you can harvest from it by pulling it with your ArcTek Gauntlet by pointing your cursor at the Pet in the game world and holding down the left mouse button (by default), just like you would pick up any block or object or dig any rock. You do not have to equip any Power Cell to do so, and no matter which Mining Cell you have equipped, the harvest will not be accomplished any faster nor will the harvest be any "better". You can only harvest from Pets that are ready to be harvested. These Pets will display a Gauntlet icon in their "thought bubble" when you get close to them, and in their pet window (open it by right-clicking the Pet while pointing your cursor at it in the game world or type "f" as the default key) you will also see the Gauntlet icon in their "Status" box. Only after feeding your Wraithworm with Pumpkiru Candy, you can obtain: * always 1-3 Warmworm Teeth * often 1-3 (blocks of) Fossils and/or Magnetite * rather often 5 (blocks of) Tourmaline, only rarely 10 blocks * perhaps very rarely 1 unit of Iron Ore After harvesting from your Pets, you will have to clean them with a Washer, otherwise they won't get hungry again. If Pets need cleaning, they will display a Washer tool in their thought bubble and in the status box in their pet window. Simply equip a Pet Washer after crafting it by right-clicking on its icon in your inventory. Then point the cursor at your Pet and hold down the left mouse button (as the default keysetting) until the bar has filled and a sound will indicate that the cleaning is done. Category:Pets Category:Bosses Category:Events Category:Creatures Category:Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign Category:Halloween Event Category:Event Creatures Category:Aggressive Creatures